The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus and a scan control method and, more particularly, to an X-ray CT apparatus for performing contrast imaging by repeating a helical shuttle scan on the same region in a subject and to a scan control method for such an X-ray CT apparatus.
At the time of capturing a plurality of slice images continuous in the body axis direction, a helical scan is performed. The helical scan can be performed in a reciprocating manner. Such a scan is called a shuttle mode helical scan or a helical shuttle scan (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-320523 (paragraphs 0039, 0040, 0064, and 0065 and FIGS. 3 and 28)).